ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
An Abnormal Day High Up
Synopsis Dan, Mig, and Maltha go into space after hearing of a dangerous yet secretive alien snake in a highly dangerous alien space bar/club and try to blend in to take down the fugitive and meet an unexpected surprise. Plot 4 plumber ships are shown in space, flying in a straight path a large speed. Inside one of the ships is a plumber and he's staring at a GPS device, which is detecting a bogey nearby in front of the lined-up 4 plumber ships. "He's in sight. Fall into cloak boys," the plumber says on the intercom to his fellow partners. The plumbers all turn their ships in a cloak-like mode and the figure, showing to be a mutant snake-like serpent creature, looks back with his eyes sharp yellow and he can barely make out silhouttees of plumber ships and smiles reluctantly. The serpent creature stopped in his position and threw out 4 large yellow circular objects onto each of the ships and the ships haulted and looked for signs of what they were. "Hault! You have invaded plumber zones and vilated plumber rules. We shall not let you go on uncaught," alerted one of the plumbers. The villain smikered and floated off away from the ships. "Very well then. We have no choice but to-" shouted the plumbers, as he was interrupted by a large beeping noise and the ships exploded into tiny chunks of metal. The creature laughed and stared down at his accomplishments and then flew off in search for his next target(s). Meanwhile later and behind the creature, another large plumber ship is shown speeding off holding Magister Dan, Maltha, and Mig inside. "Ughhh, I'm so borrreeeddd. Are we almost to this freak uncle Dan?" asked Mig. "As soon as we get word in from our people out their already, then I'd be safe to say we're almost there," said dan. Mig crouched down in his side and moaned as Maltha wandered about the ship in awe. "This is magnificent sir! How did you ever manage to find this lovely piece of contraption?" he asked in wonder. "Oh, if you're a long-time member of the plumber organization like me, then you run into some people who own thse types of things," said Dan. Mig got up and looked up ahead and saw large broken pieces of ships lying about and told Dan to stop. Dan looked at them familiarly and then was shocked at what he saw. "Um, I'm guessing those are the plumbers you were supposed to get the message from," said Mig. The ship still flew past the vast destruction of the 4 plumber ships and the EMP bombs attached to the ships were going off as the ship passed and began beeping as usual. "Anyone else hear a strange beeping noise?" asked Maltha in wonder. "That's not good...nothing in the ship is shown to be malfunctioning....unless," said Dan, trying to point out the source of the loud and disturbing noises. Mig stared outside the windows and saw lights flashing on the ships and they got louder and faster until the 4 lights exchanged 4 bright yellow rays at the ship and the ship began malfunctioning and the engines exploded by the cause. "GUYSSSS!" shouted Mig, as the ship's backside flew apart and the 3 held onto the seats. Magister Dan's hands began slipping and he flew out into space along with Maltha. Soon came Mig and the 3 flew out into space as the ship began to explode. Mig transformed into Nitrowing and grabbed onto Dan and Maltha and flew a safe distance away from the debris and the ship and it exploded. "Lucky to have me, aren't ya?" asked Nitrowing, trying to brag. "Get us to the debris pile. I want to check something," said Dan. "Fine," said Nitrowing. Dan put on his helmet and got out a scanner and scanned the whole debris area and found traces of alien serpent in which matched up with the alien, Markulund, the guys were tracking. "He's at...Anopolicka. Come on, we have to get there. I'll read you the directions," said Dan, forcefully. "Anything ELSE you need, sir?" said Nitrowing sarcastically as he flew off to Anopolicka. As the 3 departed the area, a plumber came back alive and stared oddly at the 3 and got up the other 3 plumbers and they each watched the 3 disappear off to Anopolicka. The 3 flew into Anopolicka and the 3 were amazed at what they saw inside as they walked in through the space door. "Amazing for a space alien bar," said Mig. "Way different then bars on Earth." Just then a robotic guard came on and pulled his arm in front of Mig, Maltha, and Dan, blocking them from entering. "I need to see a pass or state of reservation please," said the robotic guard, demandingly. "Um, we don't have passes. We're on a plumber mission in search for-" "No pass, no entry. I'm sorry but you are going to have to leave here, sir," said the guard, interrupting Dan. Dan angrily got out his weapon and blasted the guard down and then ran at the party-entrance door and broke it open. "Come on guys!" he shouted at Mig and Maltha. The alarms began sounding and the 3 were haulted in the room by 5 guards with weapons and they began firing. The party guest aliens ran away screaming and the 3 were left alone in the main party room. "Umm, I don't suppose we can come to an agreement here," said Mig to a guard. Maltha got out his weapon and blasted the guard down before he could attack Mig. More guards swarmed in and began attacking down Dan and he fell down, defeated. "MALTHA!" shouted Mig, as a guard grabbed him. Maltha shot the guard down and was tackled down by 4 guards and he to fell down. Mig laughed weakly and saw a large open area and ran through it. "Get the intruder!" shouted a guard. "You guys want me?" asked Mig. He saw a 4-way tunnel and smiled and then ran through the 4th one. The guards stopped at the tunnels and looked around. "Split up and get the intruder and terminate him," said one guard. The guards split off into each off the tunnels and used their lights to track Mig down. The 4th guard in the 4th tunnel looked around. Just then a large orange flash occured and the guard looked up to see Juggerknot spring on top of him and kick him. "There's the intruder! Get him!" shouted the guards. "I don't think so, guards," he said. He reached down and his ropes attached themselves onto the guards' legs and threw them at a wall and they defused and fell down. Mig turned back and Dan and Maltha came running to him and saw the guards laying across the floor. "Nice work....now, let's go and find this snake freak," said Dan. The 3 continued running through the tunnel and ran into 2 more guards who raised their weapons at them. The 3 tried turning back but a large metallic door came down from a hatch in the ceiling and closed off the path to leave. "Intruders will not escape," said a guard. Dan and Maltha raised their weapons and Mig came in front of them and turned into Aquapus and smiled. Outside the door, it showed the door began to expand outward and break open, releasing water and malfunctioned robotic guards. Mig turned back and the 3 bursted into a large party room and looked around vaguely to spot the villain. Instead they spotted Mig's old friend and partner, Clepron. "Fancy metting you here. How'ya been Miggy?" asked Clepron, rubbing his head. "Just fine...just, fine. What brings you here? Ditching class?" asked Mig. "Hahaha, no. Our class gives us extra credit for searching for real trouble out in space...and that is, Markulund," said Clepron. "You're searching for him too Zeroplyian?'" asked Maltha. "Oh...this is Maltha, Clepron. Maltha, meet CLEPRON," said Mig, introducing them to each other. Just then Dan aimed his weapon, while ducked down, at an area in the back and saw the creature, slithering by and looking over to a large room filled with plumber leaders meeting. "Guys, it looks like our Markulund is here to attack the leaders of the plumbers meeting here tonight," said Dan, alarmingly. Mig stepped in front of them and looked over at Markulund and looked at his gamatrix. "Pffft, I got this guy. Just give Spiker some time to take down his prey," said Mig, as he slapped down the gamatirx and became Bullhorns instead. "Oh no...," said Clepron, stepping back, knowing how aggressive Bullhorns can become. Bullhorns laughed and charged right at Markulund and threw him across the room and charged at him again. "YOU MESS WITH ME AND MY TEAM, YOU'RE SO BECOMING ROADKILL!" he shouted. He growled at aliens in his way and smacked down a man and they all ran away from the two fighting. "Man, such aggression in this alien...how can Mig stand this one?" asked Maltha, curiously. Bullhorns tackled down Markulund and the two fought hand-to-hand to try and push each other down. "Give up now Markulund!!!" screamed Bullhorns. "How silly of you to even say," replied Markulund in a two-voice way. He got pumbled down to the ground and smoke arose around the two. Bullhorns was shown getting swatted into the air and he bashed down into a private room after screaming. He transformed back and saw Markulund pressing a switch on the wall and escaping through a closed-off tunnel. "We have to get him somehow. He's escaping!" shouted Maltha. "No duh, Maltha," said Clepron, staring at Mig and helping him get up off the ground. "I have this guy. He's mine now," Mig said, seriously. Dan gave him a communication chip to but on his chest so he could contact them when he finds Markulund and ran off into the tunnel. A short time later, the 4 plumbers were shown walking around the main party room and scanning the area where the guards were beat down and found traces of Mig. "Get...Miguel...Tennyson," one plumber said, zombie-like. The plumbers walked into the tunnels to try and find him. Meanwhile, Mig as Big Chill was shown flying above the trail inside the tunnel, intangible, and talking through his chip. "Ugh are you sure we shouldn't just let this guy go? I mean, he hasn't really done anything besides what he did to those plumbers," said Big Chill. "Of course you have to go get him. We need to lock him up FOR committing those crimes and more," said Dan. "Is this how you did it while you were just a normal average plumber?" asked Big Chill. "Well yes, of course. Just get him and stop complaining about it," said Dan, ending the conversation. Big Chill moaned and continued flying and then got attacked from above. Markulund, hiding up on the roof ot the tunnel, had attacked Big Chill down and then smacked him into a wall. "Took you long enough to get me," said Big Chill. He faded through the ground after he got punched in the eye and came out as Diamondhead and sharpened his right arm. "This is better," he said. Markulund laughed oddly and Diamondhead sighed and shook his head side-to-side. "What is your deal dude?" he asked. "My deal? HAHAHAHAHA! I've always hated those gosh forsaken plumbers. They invaded my homeland just to take away the ruler for killing a plumber leader. The leader happened to be my father, and I will avenge his death by killing the plumber leader myself," said Markulund as he smacked down Diamondhead. "Guys! I found Markulund and need A LITTLE BACKUP HERE!" Diamondhead shouted through his communication chip. Just then the 4 zombified plumbers came into the room and attacked the 3 down. "WHO are these guys?" asked Clepron. Diamondhead, after failing at attacks, decided to run away from Markulund and shot diamond shards at him from behind but nothing worked. "Okay, you have offically made me mad," said Diamondhead. He stopped and made a large diamond underbrush under Markulund and they pierced him and he flung up and shook all over. Meanwhile in the party room, the 3 had fully taken down the 4 zombified plumbers and ran into the tunnel to assist Mig defeat Markulund. Diamondhead had weakened him badly and had been winning in each shot he had against Markulund. "Don't suppose you want to give up now huh?" asked Diamondhead. "Of courssse not. In fact, I'm not even close to-" Diamondhead had smashed him down with a large diamond from the ground and heard Markulund moan in defeat. "Mig!" shouted Maltha from behind. The 3 stopped to catch their breath and Mig turned back and smiled. "Oh don't worry, I took care of him...trying to avenge his father's death, pfft," said Mig. Later, Mig, Maltha, and Dan went into the hanger bay and Dan talked to the plumber leaders. Mig and Maltha were talking with Clepron. "I better be getting back to my college. Cya later, Miggy...and Maltha," said Clepron. He hopped onto his ride and blasted off and sprayed Mig and Maltha in the face with smoke. "Welp, I'm beat. I've had enough craziness for one night," said Mig, sitting down. "Yea. Serpents and zombie plumbers. It has been a weird day," said Maltha. "Zombie plumbers??" asked Mig confused. "Some undead plumbers we fought while you were in the tunnels," said Maltha. Dan told Mig and Maltha to come to a large ship where they were going home in and they all hopped into. "So that Clepron guy. I don't think he seems to like me very much," said Maltha. "Meh, that's just Clepron...wait a minute," said Mig. He ripped off a piece of paper off the back of his shirt that said "loser" on it and crumbled it down and threw it out. "Same old Clepron for you," said Mig. Characters *Miguel Tennyson *Maltha *Magister Dan *Clepron (middle and end) Villains *Anopolicka Guards *Zombified Plumbers *Markulund Aliens Used *Nitrowing *Juggerknot *Aquapus (brief) *Bullhorns (first re-appearance, accidental; selected alien was Spiker) *Big Chill *Diamondhead Trivia *Bullhorns re-appears. *Magister Dan's ship debuts. *Markulund debuts. *Anopolicka, a large party area/bar, debuts. Category:Episodes Category:Mig 10: Gamaverse Category:Migster7